Itai dō shin いたいどうしん
by AngelXHolic
Summary: Isamu an agent of the Y.S.P.D. (Yokai Special Police Department) joined them not of her own will but has no choice other than to join them due to reasons that forbid her agaisnt it and now has to do missions given by them. But under the starry night skies of Japan things don't go as planned as always within the dark world of the Yokais.
1. Chapter 1

**I adore the silent hour of night**

 **For then blissful dreams may then arise**

 **Unveiling to my charmed sights**

 **What may not enlighten to my waking eyes**

Said a lady with medium black hair in short green jacket as she rest between the shopping streets sitting on a bench awaiting something or someone. She continued to wait on the bench while gripping on to a long black bag that she seemed to care a lot for. As the rustling crows continues to swarm through the lively streets like a school of fish. A mysterious man in a suit and a top hat emerges from the crowd and sits facing the opposite side of the black haired lady.

"Agent 014…Isamu Igarashi…Braving the fifty-four storms….what a beautiful name…"murmured the guy with a top hat as he flips through the files of a document in his hands.

"This is agent 014…So who's the target? … " replied Isamu in a cold voice as she turns her eyes to the man.

"They call themselves " The Chihiro Revolution " They are a group of yokai revolutionist hell bent on taking over Japan seeking to make humans the lesser race. Your target is their leader, his name is Yui Saito. According to reports he's brutally killed a lot of humans. Both Y.S.P.D. agents and innocent civilians. " explained the man with a top hat.

"So my target is a rogue revolutionist…how do I get to him? " asked Isamu calmly as she turns her eyes back to the rustling crowd with her legs crossed.

"You will act as a Chihiro Revolutionist guarding one of their clients who will be wanting to dine on human flesh. You only have one shot at this to infiltrate the Chihiro's circle. Here's a Chihiro badge put it on. It'll serve as fundamental proof you're part of Chihiro. " explained the man in top hat as he took out the badge.

"I wish you good luck agent 014. " wished the man as he stood up and leave the badge on the bench. He tips his top hat and disappears into the rustling crowd.

"Chihiro Revolution huh…" murmured Isamu as she stood up and reach for the badge.

"It's going to be a busy night…" murmured Isamu again as she turns to the starry night skies.

An hour passed as Isamu waits at the destined location for the Chihiro's client. She stares at the watery reflection of the starry night skies floating on the surface of the placid river amidst the bustling city. In the reflection amidst the endless tide of people a high school girl confronts Isamu with an excited expression.

"Are…are you a chihiro tour guide? " asked the high school girl excitedly as if she was about to travel around the world.

" Yeah , the name's Isamu I – " Introduced Isamu before she could even finished her line. The girl cuts in –

"KYAA ! ~ PLEASE TO MEET YOU ! ! MY NAME'S AIMI ! I CANNOT WAIT FOR THE TOUR ! " introduced Aimi enthusiastically.

As Isamu tries to open her mouth again.

"OH ! BY THE WAY ! " shouted Aimi happily with her hands in the air.

"I'm a kitsune ! ~ … I'm doing this secretly without my big bro's permission ! ~… So please don't let anyone know about this in Zipangu ! ~ … " whispered Aimi enthusiastically to Isamu's ears.

As Isamu tried to open her mouth yet again but…

"OH ! And ! I Really ! REALLY ! REALLY ! Want to try this restaurant I've heard a lot about ! " screamed Aimi in excitement with her hands in her face.

"Heard a lot about?...So…there's actually a famous restaurant that serves human flesh. If she takes me there. It'll be my best chance to meet more Chihiro members. " Isamu thought to herself.

"If what I heard is right! It should just be just down south of Takeshita street ! " said Aimi enthusiastically pointing south.

"Alright then let's get going miss " replied Isamu politely with a bow.

"ALRIGHT ! LET'S GO !" shouted Aimi happily as she grabbed Isamu's hand and ran southwards passing through the rustling crowd.

Aimi dragged Isamu so fast, Isamu didnt have a chance to observe where she was going. The moment they enter the restaurant Isamu immediately recognizes the place.

"This place! … Isn't this… SAD café?! " Isamu thought to herself in distraught.

As Isamu turns her head for Aimi she was already all over the place puzzled and astonished by the rack of comic books , bobble heads and a lot of random knick nacks from the 80s It's as if the restaurant was a time capsule of the 80s. As food was served to them, Aimi drew out her flip phone and snapped pictures of the food so many times it's as if the food was a fashion model. Isamu still confused tries to question Aimi.

"So…Aimi?...were we…supposed to dine in a restaurant that serves human flesh?...is this just the appetizer?..." questioned Isamu. As Aimi continues to snap pictures of her food in every single angle she could ever think of in existence.

"What? Human flesh? You mean flesh cake? Oh ! They only serve those kinda stuff in Halloween! " replied Aimi enthusiastically as she resumes to snap more pictures.

"hhhhmmmm….." Isamu thinks in frustration with fingers on her chin.

When Aimi was finally satisfied with her pictures. She gorged herself on the juicy chicken and aromatic rice. As Aimi was eating like it was the best meal of her life. She notices Isamu still in deep thought and hasn't laid a finger on her dish. She began to misunderstand Isamu's feelings.

"I'm sorry… if I'm being too annoying to stand… " Aimi abruptly apologizes as she swallows her food.

Isamu returns to her senses and looks at Aimi.

"You see…I rarely get the chance to experience something like this…So I tend to get a little too excited…" Aimi tried to express her feelings as she reaches for another bite of the food while looking at Isamu.

"In Zipangu , we're always just in that town covered with a little forest and nothing more…It feels like a cage…So having something like tonight really is special to me! " Aimi explained as she tries to smile again.

Isamu finally accepting what's going on replies with a smile.

"Then let's enjoy as much as we can and make this night a memorable one! " as she takes a mug of beer and toast to Aimi as an apology.

Aimi very happy with Isamu's response returns the toast happily.

As the lively night went on the two girls had a lot of fun at the café chit-chatting. But as 10pm struck it meant time was up and they had to part their ways Aimi really sad they had to part their ways hold on to Isamu in tears.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU ISAMU ! WWWHHAAA !" cried Aimi

Isamu despite had a good time with Aimi earlier was getting irritated.

"But….A deal's a deal…" as she stops crying and reaches for something in her pocket.

"Here! Your token ! NOW ! You make sure they pay you double you hear me ! TELL THEM I , AIMI YAMASHITA SAID IT ! " instructed Aimi as she rubs her tears off her face while handing the token to Isamu.

"You take care now ! " wished Aimi as she walks away from Isamu waving her hands.

Isamu waves back at her and looks down at the token in deep thought as Aimi disappears into the bustling crowd.

"So Aimi wasn't the human diner...is my intel defective, insecure?...but orders from my division are absolute…especially the conditions I'm in within the division…perhaps heading to the secret floor of the nearest Taito Station to claim my reward as Aimi instructed will give me some answers to Yui's whereabouts."

 **10:35pm , Taito Station Shibuya , Secret Floor**

The heavy bass and sharp treble was all that could be heard in the floor. The mash of varied blasting music from different machines turned to atmosphere into a rave and amidst all the chaotic blasting of noise. Isamu walked towards the receptionist with intention to threaten him as she knew if she could not leech any information out of him the mission would crash into a dead end. Isamu slams the table with her left hand while gripping firmly on her log black bag with her right hand tightly ready for anything to come. Isamu glares at the receptionist sternly and unveils the token from her left hand. The moment the receptionist realizes what the token is he looks back up at Isamu trembling in fear.

"So you are one of Yui's guys huh ? Part of Chihiro ? " asked Isamu sternly as she drew out a golden sheath katana from the long black bag with its edge pointing at the receptionist. The receptionist staggers to the ground and pleaded.

"Please ! Already told you guys what I know ! How much longer must I stay put here ?!" begged the receptionist in fear while trembling on the ground.

Isamu scratches her head in confusion.

"Already told you guys?...But I just got here…" murmured Isamu as she turns her head around the neon dimmed atmosphere. As she turn her head back at the receptionist. A velvet sparkling light reflected on the token.

"That's because I came first ! " shouted a voice from behind.

Isamu instinctively deflected the velvet sparkling light that was headed for her face. The velvet light dashes back to its owner's hands and the light fades revealing a yoyo with a heart insignia imprinted on it.

"Finally another piece of thrash appears ! " dissed a strange pigtailed gyaru who was the one who flung the yoyo at Isamu.

" _That light…_ " Isamu thought to herself as she readies herself for battle in a stance with her blade right beside her left cheek.

"So you're a Puissance user…Don't see much of my kind that often these days…"

Said Isamu sternly as the reflection of her blade glows on her face.

"Puissance ? So that's what this power is called… ** _Playful Hearts_** if I remembered correctly...it's what that voice told me…" said the pigtailed gyaru as she looks at her yoyo in curiosity.

"BUT ! Does it even matter ?! All I know is I'm going to use it to clear you pieces of thrash ! DORYAAA!" shouted the pigtailed gyaru in fervorous anguish as she unleashes the might of her swirling yoyos.

" ** _Royal Stars_**!" shouted Isamu as her blade suddenly burst in glowing intense fiery heat.

Like a western showdown they both glare at each other eye to eye in intensity awaiting who will take the first draw. The pigtailed gyaru in lack of patience dashes towards Isamu with her destructive swirling yoyos sparkling in velvety light. The pigtailed gyaru then unleashes an unrelenting torrent of blows all around her. Destroying , slicing and smashing everything around her but Isamu managed to deflected all the blows on her with her glowing fiery heated katana causing sparks to fly across the place melting holes through the arcade machines dispersing toxic fumes of burnt electronics and silencing the lively machines. The pigtailed gyaru then pressed on with the offensive by unleashing a barrage of blows specifically on Isamu. Isamu noticed it and back flips away from the barrage that caused so much power to explode in the air it shattered all the glasses within the vicinity causing shards of glass to blossom across the room. Isamu dashed back towards the pigtailed gyaru with her blade scratching the floor causing sparks to fly behind her. The pigtailed gyaru decides to fight Isamu head on. The pigtailed gyaru does an "around the corner" and flings it at Isamu in immense speed. Isamu swerves upon the impact of the yoyo dodging the deadly impact.

"What?! Impossible ! How can a human move that fast! " shouted the pigtailed gyaru in immense shock.

"Perhaps it's time for you to take note! We're not really human! " shouted Isamu sternly as she rapidly swings her sword facing the ceiling causing sparks to fly towards the gyaru blinding her vision.

"DAMMIT!" shouted the gyaru frustratedly with her hands covering her face.

"This is it! This is my chance ! An opening ! " Isamu thought to herself in that very instance.

Isamu thrust her glowing katana at the gyaru but at that very moment the gyaru stretched her arms as fast and wide as she could vertically performing an "Elevator". Sparks intensely flew across the room melting anything it touches. The force knocks both of them back. As Isamu was going to prepare her stance the gyaru flings her swirling yoyos entrapping Isamu's katana and pulling it right off the grasp from Isamu.

"HAH ! Now you're doomed without your blade !" taunted the gyaru as she dashed towards Isamu to unleash a barrage.

Isamu flicks her nose.

"Who said I couldn't fight without my blade !" replied Isamu sternly as she tightens her fist. As the gyaru unleashes the barrage on Isamu. She dodges the first couple of blows and punches the gyaru right in the face immediately halting the barrage and caused a bloody nose.

"WHAT?!" shouted the gyaru in a very high pitch and disbelief as she flew down to the floor. Isamu knowing she can't risk dodging another barrage hurries for her blade.

"Oh no you don't ! " shouted the gyaru frustratedly with her face covered in blood as she spits a bloody flem to the ground.

As Isamu pulls her katana from the ground. The gyaru entraps the katana with her yoyos again.

"You know this will just go on forever don't cha ?! My **_Playful Hearts_** is much more versatile and powerful compared to your **_Royal Stars_**!" taunted the gyaru frustratedly

"No…It won't ! " shouted Isamu as she pierces her katana to the floor making it impossible for the gyaru to pull her yoyos back to her or even throw the blade away. Isamu looks up at the gyaru and smirks.

" ** _Royal Stars_**! " shouted Isamu as her blade burst in glowing fiery heat moulding both her blade and the yoyos to the ground. Isamu then proceeds by pushing the blade across the floor towards the gyaru. The gyaru realizing the situation she's in panically tried to back off but the yoyo strings has bounded her from escaping the fiery blade of the katana and realizing she can't escape.

"Wait ! Stop ! " screamed the gyaru in panic with both hands extending to Isamu.

And Isamu swung her fiery hot blade across the gyaru's abdomen spilling blood all across the floor. The gyaru drops to the floor in agonizing pain.

"ARRGHH ! I'M GONNA DIE ! DAMMIT !" Shouted the gyaru for her life in agonizing pain. Isamu stomps on her wound and points her blade at the gyaru's nose.

"If you're a Puissance User a wound like that won't kill you" informed Isamu

"really?..."questioned the gyaru with a mix of relief and confusion.

"BUT !" said Isamu abruptly in a high tone as she touches the gyaru's nose with her blade.

"If I were to slice or stab you right in the head , It's going to be a whole different story…"explained Isamu in a cold voice as she looks down at the gyaru with a very cold expression. The gyaru gulps loudly in fear.

"So you better tell me where's Yui … "Threatened Isamu as she presses the gyaru's nose with her blade.

The moment the gyaru heard what Isamu said she frowns at her.

"BUT…BUT ! I THOUGHT YOU'RE ONE ONE OF YUI'S GIRLS ! How am I suppose to know where Yui is ! "complained the gyaru.

"Wait…But I thought you're one of Yui's goons ! Then why did you attack me outta nowhere?!" complained Isamu as she grabs the gyaru by the collar and drags her all the way to her face.

"Well you were wearing one of them Chihiro pins! And the receptionist is a traitor of Chihiro !"argued the gyaru in a grumbly voice. Isamu frowns at the gyaru scratching her head in confusion. As the girls were quarrelling who's part of Chihiro. The receptionist silently attempts to escape from the mayhem. Right before he was about to reach for the door a katana pierces through the wall between him and the door. In shock he fell to the floor in fear.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do ! " scolded Isamu with her arms crossed.

 **10:55pm , Taito Station Shibuya , Back Alley**

"I don't know where Yui is I swear !" Begged the receptionist as he grovels on ground in fear.

"You've got a lot of balls lying to us ! "threatened the gyaru in a punkish voice as a blind threat.

"But that's the truth! Yui's been missing ever since two days ago! Apparently something happened and now she's in hiding ! " explained the receptionist desperately.

"She? So Yui's a lady?..."Isamu thought to herself.

"Anyone else close to Yui you know within Chihiro who might know where Yui disappeared to?" asked Isamu.

"Anyone…else?..." the receptionist desperately tries to remember through his mind.

"Wait! There is! " shouted the receptionist abruptly in realization.

"That Bake-Neko ! Eriri! She works as a hostess at Luscious Love! She took care of Yui from the moment she joined!. Explained the receptionist.

"If all this is a lie! Just so you remember the next time I see you! You're dead! " threatened the gyaru ferociously as another blind threat.

"Please don't hurt me ! That's all I know ! I swear ! " begged the receptionist as he grovels to the ground agains.

The gyaru turns her head to Isamu.

"So what do you think?" asked the gyaru for Isamu's opinion.

"So…this hostess…Eriri..She's close to Yui.."Isamu murmured to herself with her right hand on her chin thinking.

"I guess only way to know is heading there ourselves." Said Isamu as she turns her head to the gyaru and the gyaru nods at Isamu in understanding.

 **11:05pm , Luscious Love , Door Entrance**

The glittering lights shining all across the building reflecting the glamorous jewelleries on the charming ladies conversing with their sugary lips. Booze was riddled on every table to get the entire building's spirit higher, the night life of the hostess club. As each time the door slams open signalling a new client to dip himself into the glamorous night but not this client dressed in a red suit and an aviator reflecting back the flying lights. Isamu takes off her aviators and looks back at the gyaru who was still in her tattered high school uniform from the battle earlier.

"Marise was it? " asked Isamu to reassure the gyaru's name.

"Yup the name's Marise." Answered Marise.

"Take care of my blade, they'll most probably not let me take it in. If anything happens get it back to me. " explained Isamu as she hands the blade to Marise.

"I can trust you with this right?" asked Isamu.

"Well we're both after the same objective I don't see why we shouldn't help each other out eh." Replied Marise with a smile assuring Isamu they're in this together.

"I'll take that as a yes" said Isamu as she puts her aviator back on and notices the waiter is about to confront her.

"Good evening ! I presume you're the guest seeking for Miss Eriri right? Mr Isamu?..." asked the waiter as he realizes Isamu isn't a man.

"I'm…I'm…sorry…but if you're into those..I'd adivse you head down-" said the waiter before he could even finish. Isamu takes a huge chunk of cash and throws it to the waiter's hands.

"PLEASE! THIS WAY MISS ISAMU ! WELCOME TO LUSCIOUS LOVE ! " welcomed the waiter very enthusiastically with a very happy face.

Step by step as Isamu follows the waiter deeper into the building. At the very end was a golden table decorated with the finest drinks and a very beautiful long smooth silky silvered hair lady smiling at them. Isamu could smell the fragrant aroma of the perfume many steps away from the lady.

"Miss Eriri! The client that asked for you!" said the water as he bows to Eriri and Isamu. Eriri walks to Isamu's shoulder with an alluring smile and drags her to her seat.

"So what's you name pretty girl?..." said Eriri flirtfully as she pours the champagne on a small gold cup and intentionally showing her cleavage to Isamu but as that happened Isamu abruptly covers the gold cup with her hand.

"I know you can sense it Eriri…I'm not here for service…" said Isamu seriously as she takes the cup away and pour champagne on it.

"It's custom no matter what happens we treat to the customers…If you want Eriri the bake-neko…here she is…" giggled Eriri as the pupil of her eyes turned feline.

"I'm looking for Yui…From my informations you are very close to her…" said Isamu sternly as she offers the golden cup to Eriri.

"Indeed I am…But who said anything bout her?" teased Eriri as she took the golden cup and drank it. Foot steps began to step towards the table where Isamu and Eriri were. As Isamu turned her head to the footsteps to her surprise it was the agent who gave her the mission.

"You're !" said Isamu in shock.

"It would seem despite putting that badge on you're still alive…And Indeed…I am Yui…"said Yui with a cold voice as he joins the seat among Eriri and Isamu. Eriri takes another golden cup and poured champagne for Yui. Isamu in confusion glares at Yui knowing something is up.

"Honestly I didn't expected this outcome…And you also befriended Miss Marise..who you were supposed to take out for me…" said Yui as he sips the golden cup.

"And here you are right before me.. If you're files did wrote who I really am.. You know I'm very much capable to take you out right here right now with just my bare hands…" warned Isamu sternly.

Yui chuckles at Isamu's threat.

"Go ahead…Kill me… It doesn't matter…another member of Chihiro will eventually take my place and the cycle goes on…we'll never stop until Yokais take back what's rightfully theirs ! " taunted Yui as he takes another sip but his hands were trembling. Isamu tightens her fist ready to take Yui out. Right before Isamu was about to kill Yui a group of policemen with sunglasses on them surrounds them.

"You think a couple of cops will stop me? I'm part of the Kazehira division. I am voided of any penalty from the human society's crimes" warned Isamu sternly insisting not to cause unnecessary casualties.

"Excuse us ladies and gentlemen ! We're looking for someone called Yui!" demanded the cops rudely.

"That'll be me! How can I help you fine gentlemen?" introduced Yui politely with his left hand on his chest and bowed at them. But suddenly the cop slaps Yui so hard in the face it made him to fall crashing on the golden table breaking and toppling all the glasses on it.

"Don't fuck with us! The last time someone said that a few heads began rolling on the floor! " warned the cop furiously.

The very moment "Yui" heard that he gasped in shock realizing the other guys he ask to proclaim as Yui are dead because of him. As Eriri was shocked by the sudden turn of events, she reached for a shard of glass and prepares to lunge at the cops but before she could do that abruptly Isamu stands up.

"I am Yui ! ! !" shouted Isamu in intense determination proclaiming as loud as she could which echoed through the entire building causing everyone's attention to her.

The cops in sudden realization.

"WAIT… YOU'RE! THAT BITCH ! KILL HER !" screamed the cops as they drew out their black bladed katanas that were leaking in black liquid. Isamu punched the nearest cop in the face so hard his face went in his skull and he fell down to the floor dying instantly from the sheer impact. The cops then threw away their sunglasses the and same time revealing their eyes covered in putrid black.

"KILL HER !" screamed one of the cops on top of his lungs. As the nearest cop reaches for Isamu she jumps across to the nearest table and grabs hold of it. She then takes it up and throws at the incoming cops and ran from them jumping from table to table. As Isamu tries to fend the numerous slashes of the black katanas. Isamu shouts in frustration.

"MARISE ! MY BLADE !"

Right after that ear numbing shout Marise who was secretly stealing boozes immediately turns her head at Isamu who was desperately trying to fend the cops off.

"Oh Shit !" gasped Marise in shock as she grabs Isamu's katana and dashes to her hopping from table to table.

'Isamu ! CACTH ! " shouted Marise as loud as she could as she tossed the blade to the palms of Isamu.

"Thanks !" thanked Isamu as she smirks with confidence. The cops realizing what she can do with that blade then screams in desperation.

"HURRY! KILL HER BEFORE SHE DRAWS HER FUCKIN BLADE!"

" ** _Royal Stars_**!" shouted Isamu as her blade unloads from the sheath in intense fiery heat dismantling the feeble steels that dare touch it eating away the flesh of the cops all around Isamu. "Yui" and Eriri were amazed by Isamu's abilities. Suddenly a lady's scream pierces through the building.

"STOP RIGHT THERE DRAGON OF SENDAI! If you move I'll slice her throat! " threatened the last remaining cop as he holds one of the hostesses hostage.

Isamu tsk at the cop.

"ZEHAHAH! NOW YOU ALL BETTER LISTEN CAREFULLY ! I won't repeat this more than fucking once! Where's Yui ! ! " ransomed the cop as he points his blade at Isamu a velvet light abruptly destroys the cop's hand holding the blade. The cop lost his grip on the hostess and she ran away to safety.

"AAAAHHH! MY FUCKING HAND!" screamed the cop in agonizing pain as he then looks at Marise playing with her yoyos taunting him.

"So what do you suggest I do with him Isamu?" asked Marise smirkfully.

"Kill him" said Isamu in a cold voice as she sheathed back her katana with gushing steam from the fiery heat.

'Alrighty ~ " said Marise enthusiastically. Marise then does an "around the world" on the cop's head instantly killing him. The very moment the cop ordeal dissolved. Isamu turns her head to "Yui" sternfully.

'You've got a lot of explaining to go" said Isamu sternly as she takes off her aviators.

"Yui" looks down at the floor in acceptance of the situation.


	2. Chapter 1 partII

Clucker…Clucker…Clucker…

For it was the only sound that echoed throughout the room…The sound of cluckering ice and water splashing as the crystal clear water slowly turns crimson red…a nervous man with a scalpel in his hand nervously dissects the abdomen of a girl in the icy cold bathtub filled with ice and water. As the man pauses his dissection and looks at the girl who seemed to be a pigtailed gyaru sound asleep in the icy bath and sighs before he resumes his dissection. Most probably due to his lack of experience in these type of works. As the procedure went on with only the sound of endless cluckering ice. Abruptly the gyaru's eyes was wide open due to the lack of anesthetic injected into her. As she gazes at the scene before her very eyes she screams in tremendous shock and fear. The man also terrified by the waking of the gyaru panickedly grabs hold of the gyaru's neck firmly and forcefully choked her while submerging her head into the icy red water attempting to drown her. The man with all his might kept pushing the gyaru's neck in the water. As the gyaru was choked in the icy red water, more and more water flushed down her throat. As the terrifying experience went on, the gyaru began tearing up in the water and her vision was slowly eaten up by the empty darkness. Visions of her life began to filter through her eyes like a film from the moment of her childhood to the harsh times of becoming an orphan and suddenly a scene of her and a short haired gyaru smiling beside her…

" **Playful** …. **Hearts**?..." the pigtailed gyaru suddenly murmured in her mind.

From the emptiness void of darkness, a gush of velvety light burst through the void and reaches for the gyaru. The gyaru immediately regains full consciousness and as her hand reaches out of the water and splashed it. The ice that flew out were imbued with velvety light. The ice were bursting in immense speed and pierced through multiple holes on the man instantly killing him. The pigtailed gyaru then emerges from the bathtub gasping for air and stares at the dead man. She breaks into into tears from the shock of the entire experience. Out of nowhere, a phone rang through the silence of the room. The pigtailed gyaru then slowly walks out of the icy bathtub soaking wet, bleeding and exhausted from the experience. She reaches out for the phone. As she picks it up…

"Hello? Is this Narima? Yui here , has Marise been dealt with?" spoke a bitchy voice.

"Marise here….I'm coming for you….Aiko…" Said Marise in a cold voice.

Marise then ends the call and glares at her hands with an intense boiling vengeance erupting from within her core.

"I'm going kill them all...every last one of them….." said Marise in a cold voice.

 **11:33pm , Lusciosu Love , Roof Top**

"Then I don't get it… why would you tell me of all the girl's location?…if you didn't want me to get Yui?.." asked Marise curiously.

"I was planning to have you trust my words and setted up Isamu to kill you…But who'd knew you'd end up befriending her…" explained "Yui" as he is kneeling on the ground.

"Then how about my contract?! You're telling I was supposed to kill someone else?!" shouted Isamu in fear of failing her mission.

"No…I had someone from within Y.S.P.D. to make a false mission to lure out an agent of the Kazehira Division to help me kill Marise…" explained "Yui"

"Hold on a sec…So what exactly is this Y.S.P.D. and Kazehira shit?" asked Marise confusedly.

"The Y.S.P.D. is a special police department that meddles with anything yokai or supernatural. The Kazehira Division is another branch within Y.S.P.D. that deals with shady stuff and I'm a hitman from that division" explained Isamu trying to clear up Marise's confusion.

"Now explain! So who is this Yui and what's the deal with her! " shouted Isamu frustratedly towards "Yui" seeking answers.

Eriri abruptly interrupts.

"Let me tell you all…since he's a very stubborn man…First off his name is Haruto Fujita, though of the false words he has spread to you about us being a revolutionist he himself was a former revolutionist until the day he was saved by a human which has changed him to what he is today but he was never caught by the Y.S.P.D." Explained Eriri as she looks at Haruto.

"Wait…that would mean…" said Isamu in realization.

"Yes…I'm a wanted yokai still yet to have gone through the punishments of my crimes…WHICH IS WHY ! I am offering myself to you Isamu! In return save Yui! And I will willing let you turn me in to the Y.S.P.D. ! PLEASE! " begged Haruto as his head touches to ground begging Isamu to accept his offer to save Yui.

Eriri tightens her fist in denial of his action. Isamu rolls her eyes away from Haruto who glued his head to the floor begging her.

"Well I'm not so sure if I want that...I don't wanna get on someone's bad side so why don't we try and ask her instead?" said Isamu as she faces towards Marise.

Haruto then turns to Marise.

"You know what they did to me right?..." said Marise in a cold voice.

"I…know…but I doubt it was her Marise…If you were truly good friends with her…"As Haruto tried to convince Marise before he could finish.

"I know…that's why I want to find her…I want to face her face to face…I want to know the truth with my own eyes…" murmured Marise as she faces upon the starry night skies.

For a moment Marise looked like she was about to break a tear.

"I want to believe she didn't did all this to me…" murmured Marise in a sad tone.

Isamu then releases a sigh and turns her had to Haruto.

"Well it would seem everybody is on the same page now…so explain who do we have to save Yui from?..." asked Isamu

"I'm not too sure myself who are they but I know why they're aftering her…You see Yui is a Nekomittsuo a three tailed neko yokai. Her spiritual energy is powerful but..Yui is no fighter and she doesn't know how to harness it..Unfortunately that's not the case for those who would want to hunt her…they most probably want to capture her and use her for powerful curses or other inexplicable spells." explained Haruto of the situation.

"So where is she now?..." asked Isamu.

Abruptly , a phone rang from the pockets of Haruto.

"Hello? I'm sorry but-" Haruto answered to the phone.

"BOSSS! They got us ! But Yui managed to escape hurry we need backup!" shouted a guy from the phone.

"FUKUDA! Are you all alright?! Where are you all now?!" shouted Haruto worriedly.

"Outside the southern circle Nozuchi temple down at Kamakura! They managed to break through ! Hurry ! " shouted Fukuda before he could finish.

"AAARGGHH!" shouted Fukuda in pain.

"Fukuda! Fukuda!" shouted Haruto worriedly.

"Copy! ~ Copy! ~ Junko Saito Reporting! ~ Help me tell that fucking bitch we got here first ! ~ ZEHAHAHAHAH!" taunted Junko before he hang up.

"They've already attacked the temple we have to hurry to Kamakura! " pleaded Haruto.

"Well then , we've got no time to waste" said Isamu as she looks at everyone ensuring they're ready.

 **12:32 am , Southern Circle Nozuchi Temple , Garden Entrance**

The once beautiful garden that was brimmed with the many varied colours of flowers was now only painted in red. A faceless man with yukata and wearing a kaban was gasping in fatigue as he looks upon his fallen comrades who died trying to fend off the black eyed cops.

"You bastards! " shouted the faceless man.

"ZEAHAHAHAH! Nozuchi scum like you should all just perish not only for the sake of the Y.S.P.D. but for the sake of the world for trying to "prove" the world your ways are "perfect"!" taunted a cop with black eyes as he chops down the nozuchi.

"And troublesome scum like you should perish for my sake!" a voice erupts from behind the cops. The cops all turn their heads to the voice and it was Isamu with her katana glowing in fiery heat.

"So you've finally arrived! Too bad the others have already went up the temple! We'll definitely get her! " taunted the black eye cop as he licks the leaking black liquid from his blade.

"It's not too late to turn yourself in Junko…" insisted Isamu with a stern face as she readies her blade beside the side of her cheek.

The black eyed cop looks at his own reflection through the shattered blade of the fallen Nozuchi.

"It's too late to turn back now…."murmured the black eyed cop as a sudden surge of black aura surrounds him and the remaining few around him. The cops suddenly die coughing in blood and their souls all merge into the only standing cop's blade.

"ZEHAHAHA! **PUTRID BLACK**!" screamed the black eyed cop as he burst into a trance of laughter.

"If only my client wouldn't fucking take it like the walk of his life this whole fucking ordeal would've been done with….." complained the black eyed cop as his blade begins to glitch.

"So the plot thickens…" said Isamu sternly as her blade glowed brighter from the building of the heat.

 **12:35 am , Southern Circle Nozuchi Temple , 4th Floor**

The beautiful paintings that have lasted through from the old times of the Edo period were suddenly slapped with a gush of red. Beneath it the clashing of steel was at way. It would seem there were still Nozuchis in the building defending their temple from the invading black eyed cops. But the numbers of cops were almost thinned out from the countless lost of their numbers from the well skilled Nozuchis. As the Nozuchis cut down the last remaining cops of the room. They gave out a sigh of relief and sheathed their blades.

"Hurry brothers! Let's aid the others outside the temp-" said the Nozuchi before he could finish.

A loud fiery burst of gunshots burst through the shoji infront of them. The first shot blast through the face of the Nozuchis standing nearest to the shoji. Following that a continued barrage of shots blast through the shoji killing every single that stood within the room. The severely damaged shoji fell flat to the floor causing paper pieces to blossom about the room. The sound of reloading bullets then echoed through the room as the paper pieces continued flying across the room. Suddenly a cough burst from the quietness, it would seem one of the Nozuchis had survived the shots. As he tries to bring himself up with his katana. Another shot was fired directly to his katana shattering it into pieces of shard causing some of the shards to pierce into the Nozuchi's face. The Nozuchi shouts in agonizing pain as he looks up he finally sees the gunslinger. It was a man in white suit decorated with Shinto-Buddhism relics all over him but nothing stood out more than his face which had a smug glued to it.

"You…monster….." murmured the nozuchi in intense hatred.

The man's face immediately changes into extreme disgust. He kicks the nozuchi in the face repeatedly in a fevorous trance until blood caught on his white suit only he realized…

"Oh my…I guess I overdid it..Oh well…" said the man in a smug face as he points his huge revolver at the nozuchi who was barely hanging on to his life.

"You know what a monster is?...A monster is when even you try your best..And you still never even stood a chance…." Said the man as he shoots the Nozuchi in the head but in the same time a sudden tragic memory played through his eyes as he watched his entire group massacred and eaten alive by a group of Oni.

"And Junko…." Said the man as he turns to the last remaining five black eyed cops behind him and shoots one of them in the head.

"Please be more useful…." Warned the man with a smug face.

"Understood… …" said one of the black eyed cops formally.

Kamizhi releases a sigh

"We must exterminate that Nekomittsuo before she learns how to use her powers….Her very existence is a hindrance to god himself…..Do you understand Junko?...Pevention is better than cure…" explained Kamizhi as he attempts to make Junko understand his sense of logic.

"Understood…"replied all four black eyed cops together.

"Good..NOW BLOODY FIND HER!" shouted Kamizhi as he fires multiple rounds at the ceiling as his face suddenly changes into a face of disgust again. The black eyed cops rush ahead in search for Yui and Kamizhi followed them walking slowly. As the black eyed cops and Kamizhi were no longer in the room. From the wooden floor, one of the planks was pushed out and from the hole popped out a short haired gyaru with feline eyes and three feline tails. She then looks down at the Nozuchi who sacrificed their lives for her and murmured to herself in tears.

"I'm soryy…"

As Yui ran down the building, abruptly a hand reached out for her from a large cupboard and pulled her into it.

"NOOOO!PLEEASS-MMMFFFHHHHMMM!" screamed Yui in fear as she break into tears but a hand muffles her mouth from screaming out and it was Marise shushing at Yui. Then they heard running footsteps just outside the cupboard.

"Hurry you fools! She's heading for the exit! My seal reacted! " Shouted Kamizhi as he and the blacked eye cops ran down the building.

"Phew…That was a close one..." murmured Marise in a sigh of relief. Then she begins to hear the sound of crying. It was Yui crying while rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"I'm soryy…..I couldn't do anything….When I tried to stop them it was already too late…you were already gone…." Cried Yui in regret and guilt.

Marise smiles at Yui and hands her a hankercief. As Yui grabs hold of the hankerchief she realizes where it was from.

"This…this…was mine…" said Yui in confusion while her eyes were still watery in tears.

"Yup…I'm not sure if you still remember it…but it was elementary school…nobody was there for me…I was all alone in the swings under the rain all alone…but then you abruptly you came to me with an umbrella sheltering me from the rain…and handed me this hankerchief with a smile.." said Marise while smiling looking at Yui. Marise then tears a little and hugs Yui tightly.

"I knew it wasn't you…I knew they were just using your name to frame you….I just had to come and confirm it myself with my very eyes…" said Marise in tears as she hugs Yui.

Yui then hugs back Marise.

"Thank you….Marise…" thanked Yui in tears aswell.

Marise then gently pushes herself from Yui.

"Now! Let's get the hell out of here! We can't celebrate our reunion in some boring temple now can we?" motivated Marise with a very happy grin.

Yui nods her head happily. Marise then gently pushes the cupboard outwards and sways her eyes left and right making sure the coast was clear. Marise then looks back at Yui.

"Alright..coast is clear.."said Marise in a low voice.

The girls quietly exited the cupboard and headed for the back exit where it was the opposite direction of where the black eyed cops and Kamizhi went. When they finally made it out of the temple all there was left was to cross the large Shinto bridge lighted up with Shinto lamps to reach into the forest where Haruto and Eriri were awaiting with the car ready to escort all of them away to safety.

"So are we gonna run through the forest to the nearest station?' asked Yui as she follows Marise running cross the Shinto bridge.

"Lucky for us! We have some friends already waiting for us at the forest to drive us away to safety! The name of Eriri and Haruto should ring a bell to you! " replied Marise as she was running as fast as she could to cross the bridge.

In the blink of an eye, multiple round of shots erupted behind Marise and Yui. Marise used one of her yoyos to pull Yui away from the shots and the other deflecting the shots sparking velvety light across the bridge but one of them caught her thighs immobilizing one of her legs.

"MARISE!" shouted Yui worriedly on the floor.

"DAMMIT! STAY BACK YUI!" Shouted Marise in frustration and sting of the pain coursing in her right thigh.

As Marise leans herself on to one of the Shinto lamps. Up ahead, Kamizhi and four black eyed cops were walking towards them.

"Oho…It would seem we have another Puissance user in the mix?.." said Kamizhi with a smug face as he reloads his huge revolver.

"Go finish the job Junko! " ordered Kamizhi as he continued to reload his huge revolver.

Three out of four of the black eyed cops dashed to Marise with their black blades unsheathed.

"Marise !" shouted Yui worriedly again.

"Don't worry! I got this ! " said Marise as she smiles at Yui.

As the first two cops upfront entered Marise's yoyo range she unleased a double "around the world" coursing in velvety light on them but the first cop deflects it and the second swerve to the side of Marise ready to slice her into half. As the deflected yoyo returned to Marise's hand she performs a "Breakaway" cacthing the side cop off guard hitting him right in the head killing him instantly along with the sparks of velvet. As the other cop draws closer, Marise hurrily does another "around the world" but he deflected it again and got even closer. At that very moment, Marise placed her other hand into the strings and perform a "Brain Scrambler" the yoyo suddenly burst in a sparkle of velvet light and accumulated so much speed the cop couldn't even see it coming hitting him in the head killing him off instantly. The third cop instead of dashing in like the first two slowly walks towards Marise anxiously. The moment the cop was in Marise's yoyo range suddenly a shot burst from behind. The blast pierced through the cop's body and continue to head for Marise but she deflected it with her yoyos and after a follow up of shots continue crossing through the cop one after the other. Marise was desperately cacthing up the shots as she couldn't see the guy pulling the trigger making her disoriented of the interval of each shot. Kamizhi then pushed the staggering cop away from his path and continued shooting. Eventually one of the shots penetrated through Marise's defence and shot right through her left abdomen.

"MARISEE!" screamed Yui in fear.

Marise fell to her knees from the shot and it was then she knew she was in great trouble. Marise places her right hand on her right yoyo tampering something. As she looks up at Kamizhi's smug face. Marise in desperation with all her might flinged the right yoyo despite Kamizhi being out of range but the string broke and dropped on the floor spinning away to somewhere else. Frightened by the yoyo Kamizhi shoots the air wasting his last bullet.

"Tsk…You really want to make your death slow don't cha?" taunted Kamizhi with his smug face as he reloads his revolver with only 1 bullet and immediately points his gun at Marise.

"This world is gonna be a much better place without and your yokai friend! " shouted Kamizhi as he grinned with that smug face.

"Oh really?..." said Marise as she smirked at Kamizhi

Abruptly, there was a loud bang behind Kamizhi but the moment he turn his head towards the sound. A stringless yoyo bursting in sparkling velvet light pierces right through him in the body.

"HOW!?" shouted Kamizhi in great shock as he staggers to the edge of the bridge he notices one of the lamp post on the other side was destroyed and he immediately understood what happen.

"HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?!" shouted Kamizhi in feverous frustration as he coughs out blood.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!I AM AN EXORCIST OF KOJIMACHI!I HAVE BEEN BLESSED BY THE CELESTIALS! screamed Kamizhi as Marise confronts him with blood dripping from her body to her toes.

"I guess the celestials weren't at your side…" said Marise in a cold voice with killing intent.

Kamizhi was struck with intense fear and turn his head for Junko.

"JUNKO!SAVE ME!" screamed Kamizhi but Junko just stared at Kamizhi and said.

"I have no use of a client that is bound to die…Please be more useful…."

Marise then with all her might unleashes a barrage with only a single yoyo breaking very bone and muscle in immense power instantly killing Kamizhi. The barrage was so strong it blasted him off the bridge falling into the endless flowing river. Marise then releases a great sigh of relief but she knew this wasn't the end yet for there was one last cop remaining. As she faces the cop with only one yoyo intact for battle she readies herself for whatever is to come.

"Looks like you're a little short of guys again! " taunted Marise with a smirk.

The cop then looks at Marise at places his left hand on his face and grins.

"Honestly…what a waste of time...I was supposed to just get my pay and all this shit was done but now I lose all of my bodies and possibly my last job…" said Junko expressing his frustration. The stepping sounds of footsteps then began to creep upon Junko and Junko turned his head towards the source of the sound with a grin.

"Let's end this…" said Isamu in a cold voice and a stern glare with blood splattered all around her even her blade was dripping blood. As the blood drips second by second from the blade.

"You must be eager aren't cha? To finally cut me down for good after continuously encountering me for so many months. " said Junko with a grin as he readies his black blade with both of his hands pointing it at Isamu.

"You brought this upon yourself…I gave you more than one chance…" said Isamu as she swipes the floor grazing her blade into intense fiery heat causing sparks to fly all around her and gets into her stance with her blade beside her left cheek rippling the air around her. Isamu with haste dashes to Junko but Junko didn't seem to react instead he dropped his blade to the floor and had both of his hands spanning wide open and grinned at Isamu. Isamu humpfs at Junko and swings her blade in glowing fiery heated slicing his body into half without any hesitation or mercy. Junko just bears the pain with a grin till the very moment he fell to the floor in half. Isamu then sheathes back her sword in gushing steam from the fiery heat. Isamu then turns her head towards Marise and Yui celebrating over the victory with smiles of relief and joy. She then smirks and faces the night sky.

"The night sure is full of surprises…"

\- End Of Chapter 1 -


End file.
